Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
This invention relates to cleaning machines, carpet cleaning solutions, the system incorporating the cleaning machines and carpet cleaning solutions, and methods of cleaning carpet. Specifically, the carpet cleaning machine of the present invention is capable of operating in either a surface cleaning mode and a deep cleaning mode, or alternatively, a fast drying mode and a longer drying mode.
Currently, machines for cleaning carpets consist of a system for delivering a cleaning solution, typically a hot aqueous detergent solution, to a carpet and a system for vacuuming the applied cleaning solution from the carpet. Many of these machines also have rotating brushes or beater bars to work the cleaning solution into the carpet and to aid in the dislodging of dirt and other debris from the carpet fibers.
The system for delivering the cleaning solutions in these machines usually includes a tank for holding the solution and a pump for pumping solution from the tank to a spray nozzle chamber. The spray nozzle chamber then distributes the cleaning solution to the carpet. The system for vacuuming generally comprises a vacuum chamber disposed in a cleaning head positioned over the carpet (The term xe2x80x9ccarpetxe2x80x9d is defined to also include rugs.). The brushes then scrub the carpet. Next, a vacuum pump in fluid communication with the vacuum chamber and nozzle generates suction to remove the solution applied to the carpet.
These cleaning systems come in various varieties. The first variety is a deep clean system in which the tanks, the delivery system, the removal system and the brush are all contained on a moveable cart. A cleaning solution is applied to the carpet through various applying mechanisms that allow the solution to penetrate to the carpet backing material and remove unwanted dirt. The dirt/solution mix is subsequently removed by the vacuum. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,473,792, 4,809,397 and 4,803,753 are examples of these machines. In this deep cleaning variety, the carpet is first administered a high pressure stream of cleaning solution, then scrubbed or otherwise agitated, and finally subjected to a vacuum to remove the solution and unwanted soil. This type of application provides thorough cleaning, and penetrates to the carpet backing material with the cleaning solution. As a result the carpet takes usually at least four to seven hours, or longer to dry. Long drying times make it logistically difficult to deep clean carpets in high traffic areas. As a result, many businesses are unable to deep clean carpets more than once a year.
Other varieties of cleaning systems include petroleum powder, dry cleaning, SORI (Spray On Rub In), and shampoo. The petroleum powder system involves spraying on a petroleum powder that binds to dirt. However, powder removal is never complete, and the remaining powder residue continues to attract dirt, making the carpet dirtier. The dry cleaning system involves applying dry cleaning chemicals to the carpet which can create environmental concerns. The SORI system is for spot cleaning where carpet cleaner is sprayed onto carpeting, and hand scrubbed. The shampoo system requires a shampoo solution containing a relatively small amount of water to be applied to the carpet. A bonnet on a machine is used to absorb the solution-dirt mixture from the surface of the carpet.
Currently, a machine does not exist that can be used for both a traditional deep cleaning application and a faster drying surface cleaning application. In addition, a cleaning solution does not exist that is designed for use in both a deep cleaning application and a surface cleaning application. Although numerous examples of cleaning solutions and powders are known in the art, none are specifically formulated to be used in both deep cleaning and surface cleaning varieties.
Additionally, neither a system using a dual mode carpet cleaning machine using a fast drying solution, nor methods of using such a system exist in the art. Therefore, what is needed is 1) a dual mode carpet cleaning machine that operates in a fast drying, surface cleaning mode and a longer drying, deep cleaning mode; 2) a fast drying carpet cleaning solution that will penetrate the carpet to the carpet backing mixed at one concentration and that will not penetrate the carpet to the carpet backing at another concentration; 3) a system using the dual mode carpet cleaning machine and fast drying carpet cleaning solution; and 4) methods of using such a system. Each of these features result in faster carpet drying times while retaining high cleaning efficiency.
The present invention is drawn to the next generation of carpet cleaning machines and cleaning agents. The invention solves the above mentioned problems and will allow a user the ability to use the same machine and the same cleaning solution to either deep clean or surface clean a carpet, resulting in faster drying times while retaining high cleaning efficiencies. The invention empowers the user of the carpet cleaning machines and carpet cleaning solutions of the invention to choose whether they want to clean the surface of a carpet and quickly have the carpet available for use, or deeply clean the carpet for sanitary or other reasons when time has been allowed for longer drying times. Hotels and other businesses would greatly benefit from such an invention when carpets need to be cleaned quickly between guests or business hours, but provide the hotel or other business the option of deep cleaning carpets using the same machine and carpet cleaning solution when time is not of the essence.
One aspect of the invention is to provide an improved machine that allows the easy selection of either a deep cleaning mode or a surface cleaning mode, or alternatively a longer drying time mode or a faster drying time mode. By the simple change of the selection mechanism, the machine will adjust the physical characteristics of the delivered cleaning solution and thus the manner in which the cleaning solution interacts with the rug or carpet, prior to being removed by the vacuum. This in turn enables the user to control the carpet drying time.
Another aspect of the invention is to provide a new cleaning solution. The new cleaning solution has characteristics that allow it to be diluted into a mixture for use in both a longer-drying, deep-cleaning application as well as a fast-drying, surface-cleaning application by changing the solution concentration in the water. Even with a single mode, deep cleaning machine, the improved cleaning solution shows faster carpet drying times over prior art mixtures, without the use of alcohol or other volatile flammable solvents.
The cleaning solution of the present invention is formed by diluting a specific amount of cleaning mixture with clean water. The cleaning mixture has a combination of surfactants, detergents and wetting agents optimized for use in a surface cleaning application, but also formulated to deep clean carpets. An additional benefit of the solution of the invention is that it imparts cleaning efficiencies that are similar to the efficiencies of prior art cleaning solutions while at the same time providing for a substantial reduction in carpet drying time over the prior art. A key property of the carpet cleaning mixture is that it creates a foam when mixed with water at a lower concentration, but creates a gel-like higher viscosity foam when mixed with water in a higher concentration. Preferably, the higher concentration is about twice as concentrated as the lower concentration. The gel-like foam produced upon agitating the solution at this concentration imparts increased foam stability while other components enhance sheeting action. The combination of the lower application rate and the creation of this foam prevents deep penetration of the cleaning solution into the carpet prior to removal by the vacuum system. This results in a surface-cleaned carpet that typically dries in less than two hours as compared to four-to-seven hours or more of current carpet cleaning systems.
Yet another aspect of the invention is to provide a dual mode carpet cleaning system using the dual mode cleaning machine and the fast drying cleaning mixture.
A further aspect of the invention is to provide a method of cleaning carpet. The method comprises the steps of mixing the concentrated carpet cleaning solution at a concentration such that a foam produced by agitating the carpet cleaning solution does not penetrate the carpet to the carpet backing, placing the mixed carpet cleaning solution into the dual mode carpet cleaning machine, selecting a fast dry mode of the carpet cleaning machine, and applying the carpet cleaning solution to the carpet fibers.
Further features and advantages of the present invention as well as the structure, composition and operation of various embodiments of the present invention, are described in detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings.